


Bewitched by Blue eyes

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Child Abuse, Epilepsy, F/M, Gideon is 17 years old, Hylephobia, Jealous Will, Mabel is 19 years old, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pines, Seizures, Slight Stancest if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Mabel must have him and tries her best to court her crush, Gideon but the more she tries, the more she learns about the boy. The more she learns, the more she just wants to take the boy away from his troubles and keep him for herself.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't see what you see in this brat." Dipper comments to his darling sister as he watches chubby boy she was staring at fondly jump into the pool with his cousin, coming up for air and smoothing his hair back out of his face. Mabel lifts her head out of the palm of her hand to glare at him, feeling the urge to kick him out of his lounge chair.

"I would watch your tongue, dear brother." Mabel's eyes are like daggers, she crosses her arms and leans back in her seat. She turns her attention back to summer crush, watching him splash the blonde with a cheerful laugh and smiles to herself. The boy was so cute with his slight sunburn cheeks and self-conscious swimwear, he wore a t-shirt with his swim shorts. 

"I will never understand your silly infatuation with that boy, he's just another peasant and doesn't even like you back." Dipper lowers his sunglasses to see her snaps her decorative fan and tosses it at his head, to which he catches it in mid-air. "Play nice, we're in public."

"Then shut your mouth, Mason." Mabel huffs, looking away from him entirely to watch the others in the pool. "You can't rile me up, only to lecture me when you've made me angry. Besides I'll convince the boy to return my love, one way or another. Feelings like those doesn't just happen over night."

"Where was that thought process when you were trying to force a love potion down his throat?" Dipper snickers, pushing his glasses back onto his face. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Mabel sits up in her seat and grabs the edges of the chair. 

"A little bit but hey, here's your chance if you want to try and woo him." Dipper points out and Mabel turns to see that the boy had gotten out of the pool, drying off his hair over by the refreshment stand with. She raises a brow and looks at her brother, who is motioning her to go on as he picks up his book that he was reading earlier when they first got here. "Go flirt, or whatever."

Mabel gets up, ruffling his brother's hair out of spite and strolls over towards Gideon.

"You should probably out on some more sunscreen, your face is starting to look a little red." Pacifica points out, poking his cheeks and the boy winces. 

"Yeah, yer probably right." Gideon rubs his own cheeks with a frown, last thing he wants to do is spend the next couple of day pulling off dead skin and burning from head to toe. "Do ya still have the bottle on ya?"

"No, it's over by my bag." She points over by their spot. "Wait right here, I'll go get it for you."

"Alrighty." He watches her rush off and turns to get himself a drink from the stand.

"You know, I could put some sunscreen on you if only you ask nicely." Gideon jumps, nearly dropping his soda and turns to see the Gleeful girl smiling down at him.

"M-Mabel, hey. Didn't see ya there." He plays with his straw nervously. He did see the twins earlier but since neither of them approached him or his cousin, so he didn't think much about them until now. "Having fun with your brother?"

"No, my brother is being a stick in the mud. Hasn't even got into the pool yet, he just wants to lay in the shade and read his book." She flicks her hair over her shoulder and looks towards her twin, who still has his nose in his book. 

"Yer still dry, have ya gotten in yet?" Gideon asks, looking her up and down then notices her smirking at him. His face turns redder once the boy realizes he just check out her lacy blue two-piece and nervously sips on his soda, feeling her bright blue eyes studying him like a specimen under a scope.

"Could you come in with me?" Mabel asks, tilting her head to the side to seem innocent but Gideon knew better than to fall for the charade and looking around her to see Pacifica was still digging through her bag for the bottle of sunscreen. 

"I uh, still need to get some more sunscreen before I get back in." Gideon rubs his ear, a habit Mabel notice when the boy is flustered or irritated. What bothers her is he does it a lot when she's around trying to talk to him, that's got to stop. 

"I can wait and help you put it on." Mabel twirls a strand of her hair, a habit she picked up once she started liking the boy. "And we could always get ice cream afterwards."

The boy did have a soft spot for frozen dairy treats so of course, she would know that. She knew a lot of things when it came to her lil' Gideon, Mabel loved him after all. 

"That's awfully nice of ya, Mabel but me and Pacifica already have plans...to go to the movies with her parents." Gideon frowns but looks up just in time to see two younger kids rushing pass and pulls Mabel closer to keep them from knocking her over, pulling his hand back like he touched fire and apologies for grabbing her so suddenly. Mabel looks at her hand and then over to the little brats that nearly ran into her with a bitter look, their parents should keep them on leashes if they're going to run around like wild animals. "Are ya okay?"

"You're so kind, Pines." Mabel touches the skin where he had grabbed her and smiles when she realizes he pulled her closer to himself, she could tell the boy was really sunburnt up close. Probably needed some aloe more than sunscreen, which she so happen to bring with her. Mabel reaches up touch his cheek but he pulls his face away from her hand, darn, too fast so she take it away. "Your face is already sunburned, I have some aloe to help soothe the burning and it should help."

"I-It's fine, really." Gideon stutters, she leans in close and could see the blush blooming under his already red cheeks. 

"Just follow me over to our spot and you can sit in the shade while I get it for you." Mabel wants to take his hand in hers but knew he would pull away from her. Gideon looks intimidated and looks from her to his cousin, seeing that she was talking to her parents and hasn't even noticed his predicament just yet. "No need to be so shy, I won't bite...well, unless you want me to."

The boy hides his face behind his cup, squeezing his eyes shut at the overly erotic comment and she could help but to think he was absolutely adorable. Mabel didn't care what Dipper said about the boy, so he's just a peasant but she adores Gideon. He was so sweet, shy and gets fluttered over the smallest things, not only that but he was smart and likes to read, he has talents and his smile...oh his smile has her heart fluttering.

Mabel opens her mouth to tell him how cute he was when she hears someone slip behind her from running and feels them grab onto her, the back of her swimsuit to be more exact and feels her shoulder straps snap, pulling half of it down with them. 

Mabel almost shrieks and grabs the top piece of her swimsuit before it completely fell off and crouches down to hide the nearly exposed front half of her body. Gideon looks up from the girl to see the two boys running off, probably afraid of getting in trouble which he couldn't blame them. The Gleefuls were scary when angry but looking at Mabel now, she looks more embarrassed than angry so with quick thinking, Gideon takes the towel he dried himself off with earlier and wraps it around her. Mabel flinches, looking up at him and holds the towel tightly around herself.

"Thank-"

"Mabel, are you alright?" They both turn to see Dipper suddenly at their side and kneeling down beside his sister, Gideon didn't even see him get up or rush over.

"Yeah, my swimsuit just broke." She tells him, rubbing her flushing cheek to wipe away the foaming tears and looks up at Gideon but doesn't say anything; Mabel clutches his towel closer to her face and smells it. "Thank you."

"You...you're welcome." Gideon clears his throat and sees cousin heading toward their direction, sighing in relief. "Um, ya can keep that if ya want, I kind of gotta go."

Dipper gives the boy a blank stare before turn back to his sister and helps her up, wrapping a protective arm around her. The boy leaves them to join the blonde girl and takes the sunscreen from her, walking with her back their little spot beside the pool to gather their things.

"Get anywhere with your little crush?" Dipper asks, turning his head so he could see her face. He raises his brow when he sees her smiling and presses her face against the towel, he groans with a roll of his eyes. "You're such a strange girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper lowers his book to look at his sister, he's notice she's been in a better mood here lately. Mabel hasn't been moping or staying locked away in her room, she's been spending time with him for the most part. She's been going into town, though it was to see that short, chubby, white haired boy and even though he didn't care much for the Pines boy, he's happy that Gideon has his sister happy.

Though he crush him without hesitation if he hurt Mabel.

Currently she was sitting in the love-seat, sways her foot back and forth as she twirl her hair, looking at something on her phone. Whatever she had on her screen, it has her smiling, probably pictures of him, no doubt. 

"You know, most people would call you a stalker." Dipper tells her and she drops her phone down onto her chest, looking over to him with a dull look.

"Most people would call you nerd." Mabel shot back, looking up towards the ceiling. "I don't see why you care so much about my love life."

"I don't but you can't really calling it a 'love life' if it's one sided and you're stalking him." He closes his book and sets it to the side, uncrossing his leg from the other. Dipper sets his hands in his lap and focuses his entire attention on his sister. "I'm not saying you can't have a crush on this boy but it's gone from a little crush to a full blown obsession and it's unhealthy, really."

"What would you know, huh?!" Mabel sits up and glares at him. "A cold hearted person like you wouldn't know what love feels like." 

"I love you, don't I?" Dipper replies with a shrug of his shoulders and runs his hand through his hair. Mabel rolls her eyes and flops back onto the couch cushions.

"Dipper, I don't know what to do." Mabel covers her face with her arm. "I like him so much but he doesn't return my feelings." 

"I don't know, Mabel. Maybe if you tone it down a bit, you wouldn't frighten the boy." He offers and watches his sister puff out her cheeks with a bitter frown. "You do act a little over the top when it comes to him."

"Then what do you suppose I do since you're such an expert?"

"Find out what he likes, hobbies, what books does he read, see if either of you even share any of the same interests." Dipper stands up from his seat, picking up his book. "You could always return that towel of his, for starters."

"He told me I could keep it."

"Mabel, we have plenty of towels, you don't need it." Dipper sneers at the thought of that ugly orange thing. "Besides you always could use it as an excuse to go over to his house and talk to him. Gives it a try, start a conversation with him while you're at it."

"Have you been reading our great uncle Stanford's romance novels again?" The girl raises a brow and gets a scoff from her brother. 

"No." Mabel smirks at him when the other suddenly hides the book behind his back.

"Whatcha reading there, my dear, sweet brother?" She asks teasingly, hopping up from her seat and makes her way over to him. 

"It's none of your concern!" Dipper snaps as she wrestles him for the book, tickling his sides to snatch it from his hand. "Playing dirty, aren't we?!"

Mabel just grins at him and looks at the book, it was indeed what she thought and looks back up to him. 

"Anyone you're swooning over, Mason?" Mabel asks, smiling as he turn away from her and crosses his arms.

"Nobody, there's no one in this stupid town who's even worthy to lick the top of my shoes." He grumbles bitterly but feels his sister against his back and rests her chin on his shoulder, her voice in his ear.

"What's her name?" Mabel asks, looping her arms around him to keep the boy from shoving her off. He huffs but doesn't answer. "Or his name?"

"Shut up, Mabel." 

"So there is someone!" Mabel grins and bounces away from him with unnatural excitement, unnatural for her anyway.

"It's not a big deal, so don't make it one." He turns to look at her but his coldness couldn't seem to dim her spirits, she was a hopeless romantic at heart but only he knew this.

"Who is it, do they know you like them?" She turns back to him and Dipper groans.

"No, she doesn't know and I'm don't plan on telling her either." 

"But why?"

"I don't have time for a silly thing like a crush." Dipper waves his hand as if he were discarding the silly idea. "I'm busy with my studies, which you should be too."

"You should tell her!" Mabel insists but Dipper just shakes his head. "She might like you back."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not going to happen." He tells her, shrugging his shoulders and bites his bottom lip. "Besides she's...mad at me right now anyway, it wouldn't do any good to tell her."

"Mad at you? What did you do?" Mabel touches his back, grabbing the back of his shirt to tug on it. 

"It doesn't matter, it's my problem to deal with." He sighs and turns to look at her again. "If I can't have something special like romance with her, I can at least save our friendship."

"Friendship...wait, are you talking about-" Dipper spins around and covers her mouth before the girl's name could slips from her lips and glares at her. 

"Don't...you may not care about our family's reputation because of your little infatuation but I have to." He frowns, pulling away and looking towards the ground. "I don't think our great uncle would...be happy with me liking someone like her."

"Who cares what Stanford thinks, all the man does is stay down in his lab with the pathetic excuse for a demon." Mabel huffs, placing his hands on her hips. "You should tell her."

"No, Mabel. Now just drop it already." Dipper snaps and gets a glare from his sister. 

"Fine, be a prude then." She scoffs, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Dipper watches her turn from him and make her way to the door, probably to go back to her room to be alone. Dipper grits his teeth and breaths out heavily through his nose, fingers curling up into a fist. 

He didn't want Mabel to isolate herself again but he's already made her angry, could always try apologizing but his pride probably wouldn't allow it.

Dipper lets out a sigh and smacks his forehead with a roll of his eyes, guess he really messed up this time. 

He should try apologizing, just once for his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who Dipper's crushing on? OwO


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon flips through the pages of the current book he's reading and picks at some of the dead skin that was peeling on his face from his healing sun burn, stretching out on his bed and onto his belly. The boy yawns tiredly and rests his cheek on his arm, it was getting late but he was still expecting a call from Pacifica.

Something about a mole man or something, he didn't know. The girl liked weird things, what is it about the women in this town and their fascination about the supernatural? Gideon has no clue, he'll probably never understand girls and lets out at sigh, looking at his clock. 

11:36 pm

Gideon lets out a groan, why couldn't they do this in the morning or something? He was so tired but she did stay something about this creature being nocturnal or whatever, why couldn't the girl just be normal and enjoy normal things like normal people do? Gideon sets his book down with a tired yawn and sits up to avoid falling asleep, he stretches his arms above his head before looking at his phone again. 

Still no call, what is this girl doing? It was getting late and he didn't want to stay up all night waiting for her. Maybe something to drink or a quick snack would help him keep awake? Gideon swings his legs over the edge of the bed, deciding to go head and put on his shoes just in case then heads for the kitchen. His parents should thankfully be already in bed, so he shouldn't run into either of them. Last thing the boy wants is for his momma or daddy catching him up this late, the thought has him shivering in his shoes but he opens his bedroom door and pokes his head out into the dark hallway.

The house was completely silent so the boy sneaks out of his bedroom and makes his way towards the kitchen to find some something quick to make, maybe a sandwich or maybe a few chips but as he got close to the kitchen, he heard his father's voice coming from the living room. Gideon stops in his tracks and stands stiff as a statue in the middle of the hallway, ears straining to hear if the man was moving but from what he could hear, the man was talking to his mother.

Before the boy could turn around and rushes quickly back upstairs, he hears his name coming from his father's mouth and stops. The tone was a foul one, his name said in a way that made stomach turn nervously and the boy couldn't bring himself to walk away, instead he stays and listens.

And he really wishes he didn't and rushes from the house, not bothering to close the door behind him. Gideon runs towards the forest, wiping the tears from his eyes and doesn't bother look back when he hears his father shouting his name.

Regardless of the consequences, he couldn't turns back to face him after what he heard and dashes through the trees, his father's calls becoming more distinct as he ran through the forest. The boy's hysterical sobs only pause for a moment for him to breathe, Gideon falls down onto his knees as he cries against his sleeve. His father's words hurt worse than any strike to the face could, it torment his very being to know his own parents...how could they say that?

Every part of him is screaming in agony, his body shakes with his crying and feels that his sleeve dampen with his tears. The throbbing pain in his chest has Gideon doubling over and he just cries against the earth, wanting to just curl up into a ball and disappear from this existence. Everything began to blur as the fell deeper in despair, that he didn't even notice the pair of eyes watching him from behind a tree.

Mabel watches with a emotionless stare, her face still like stone but her heart aches for the boy, wanting to reach out and comfort the boy but she has no idea what's hurting him. Her nails dig into the bark of the tree and she clenches her teeth in anger, she'll kill whoever caused her precious boy to cry like this, she'll make them suffer. She moves and feels a twig snap under her show, giving herself away. Mabel curses under her breath and sees the boy freeze, his body still shaking but his crying ceases.

Gideon sits up, rubbing his puffy eyes with the palm of his hand and looks in her direction. His cheeks were tear-stained and flushed, eyes red from crying. 

"...Mabel?" His voices cracks as he sits back on his knees, trying to wipe all his tears away. Gideon wipes his nose on his sleeve and looks away from her, clearly embarrassed. "W-What are you doing here?" 

"Why are you crying?" Mabel asks, coming out from behind the tree and slowly approaches the boy. She stops a few feet from him, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around his body and just hold him. Just give him some space for now. Gideon continues to wipe his eyes and sits back against a tree, he's quite for a bit but she can tell the boy was trying to put word together, so she'll be patient, just for him and wait for him to speak. "Do you care if I sit next to you?"

Gideon shakes his head so she slowly approaches the rest of the way and sits down next to him, making sure she wasn't close enough to upset the boy. Mabel wants to cringe at the fact she's sitting in dirt but she's more worried about the other.

"Y-You're getting your dress dirty." He tries saying through his sniffling and looks at the damp ground.

"It can be washed." Mabel replies, keeping her hands in her lap and listens to him take in a ragged breaths. "Who has you this upset?"

"I shouldn't bother you with my prob-"

"You won't, I just want to know who hurt you." Mabel grits her teeth and feels her hands clutch into fists, her anger flickering in her chest; She'll make them pay for hurting him. 

"If I told you...would you promise not to hurt them?" Gideon finally brings himself to look at her and all her anger melts away, he was begging her not to but why? Why would he want to protect someone who hurt him so badly?

"Is it someone you care about?" She asks. It has to be one of his family or friends, maybe it was that Pacifica girl? Gideon slowly nods, leaning back and crosses his arms. "Then...you have my word, I won't do anything to harm them."

"You promise?" Mabel jumps when suddenly his hand suddenly grabs hers, turning to face her pleading eyes. "You won't send anyone, not even your brother to hurt them?"

"I won't, Gideon." Mabel stares down at his chubby hand around hers and feels her heart flutter, his hand was so warm compared to hers. Gideon lowers his head so she couldn't see his face but she could tell he was fighting back his tear.

"It was my father."

"What did your father do?" Mabel asks with a raised brow. She knew the boy's father was a really mean man, so she feared the worse. "Has he hurt you?"

"What?! No...he didn't touch me." 

"So he said something to upset you?" Mabel asks, watching his bottom lip quiver as he nods. Gideon wipes his eyes again and takes a deep breath.

"I overheard him and my mother earlier when-oh no!" Gideon groans, smacking himself in the face and feels Mabel flinch beside him. "I was supposed to meet Pacifica, I was so caught up with that and forgot! I have to go, she needs me-"

"You should calm down before you run off to her." Mabel tells him, reaching into her hand bag and pulls out a handkerchief. She offers it to him and hesitantly sets her hand onto his shoulder, hoping her attempts to comfort him didn't make him uncomfortable. When Gideon doesn't pull away from him, she pulls out a small bottle and the boy stares at it.

"W...what's that?" Gideon asks, watching the blue content move around inside.

"It's a calming potion, Dipper made it for me but you should take it." She holds it out for him but Gideon just leans away as if it were poison.

"Why did your brother have to make it for you?" Gideon asks, watching Mabel frown. He knows why, the girl has a fiery temper. 

"He has his reasons." She makes him take it in his hands and leans away from him. "It's not a love potion, I promise." 

"How can I believe this isn't just another trick?" Gideon opens the bottle and smells it, lavender and chamomile. He guesses it would be okay to trust her...just this once, the boy brings the bottle to his lips and feels them tingle. "This won't poison me, will it?"

"Would I ever poison you?"

"You're...right." Gideon chews in the inside of his cheek. No, she wouldn't poison him, Mabel was too obsessed with him to kill him. But what if it was a sedative and causes him to pass out, he wouldn't put it pass the girl to kidnap him while he was so defenseless.

"Give it here," Mabel takes the bottle from him and drinks a little from it, swallowing the strange liquid. "It just calms you, nothing else." 

Mabel gives him back the bottle and leans against his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Normally Gideon would tense up from her touching him but the weight of the girl feels comforting to him right now. Gideon takes a deep breath and drinks the contents of the bottle, cringing at the taste of chamomile.

"Now...tell me what your father said." Mabel says, looping her arms around his in a tight hug. Gideon turns his head to look down at her, she was pressing her cheek against his shoulder and staring at his chest.

"Um...I was sneaking out to meet my cousin and I heard my parents talking." Gideon feels himself starting to feel more relax, his head droops and rest on top of the Gleeful girl's, much to Mabel's surprised. "I...heard them talking about me, how I was..."

"Was?" Mabel flicks her blue eyes up to him, he grew awfully quite.

"I have a disorder and..." Gideon feels Mabel lift her head to look at him. "I have seizures, nothing extreme but I tend to lose control of most of my body, mostly my hands and I can't talk-"

"You have seizures?" Mabel asks, she doesn't sound shocked but her eyes were studying him curiously.

"Complex focal seizures," He tells her, leaning his head back against the tree. "But my old man was talking about it, called me a defective child and how...they should have terminated mom's pregnancy when they has the chance."

"Aborted you?" Mabel hugs his arm tighter and grits her teeth, Gideon senses her anger and pats her arm with his free hand in attempts to soothe the girl. "Your parents don't deserve you, they shouldn't be parents."

"Mabel." Mabel pulls away from him to get to her feet and kicks a rock, hopefully she has a spare calming potion for herself. Gideon nearly jumps out of his skin when she starts using her telepathy to throw things in a rage and jumps up to his feet to stop her, grabbing her wrists and spins her around. "Mabel, stop!"

Mabel's eyes are glowing in anger but he holds his ground and takes both of her hands in his to keep her from throwing anything else, Mabel practically growls at him but doesn't try to pull her hands free. 

"Your family doesn't deserve you." Mabel says, curling her fingers into fists and narrows her eyes. Gideon doesn't know exactly how to reply to that, he feels the same way but there's not really anything he could do about it. "You aren't defective, to me you're perfect and I would cherish you, love you-"

Mabel pulls away finally, turning her back to him and crosses her arms. Gideon couldn't blame her for being angry, Pacifica would probably react the same way and possibly confront his father about it but with Mabel, she would actually kill him.

"Promise you won't hurt them?" 

"Why would you defend them?" Mabel turns on her heel and grabs his arm. "Your parents are terrible, your father works you like a dog and treats you like dirt."

"He's still my father."

"If you stay with me at my great uncle's mansion, I promise they can't harm you anymore." 

"I can't just leave them." Gideon tells her.

"They don't seem to want you." Her words feel like a slap to the face, hurting horribly because it was true. "I would treat you like a king, you won't ever have to feel terrible about something you have no control over ever again."

"That...that's very...nice of you but I can't." Gideon pulls his arm from her and rubs the back of his neck nervously, feeling her invading his space and looks up when Mabel cups his cheeks with her hands.

"Why won't you let me take care of you?" Mabel reaches up to pull a twig from his messy hair and swipes his bangs out of his face. Gideon wants to push her away and tell her it's because she's crazy and he couldn't trust her family but Gideon couldn't bring himself to look away from her eyes. 

"I-I can't." Gideon feels her breath on his face and his body goes rigid, his eyes widen as Mabel leans in close. "M-Mabel, don't."

Mabel smiles at the boy's distress and pulls away from his face to take in his expression, his hands gripping at her sleeves; so cute.

"I won't until you're ready, my sweet little boy." Mabel says, her blue eyes flicking down to his mouth, tracing her own lips with her finger before meeting his gaze again. Instead she leans up and kisses his forehead, linger for a moment then pulls away, withdrawing her hands too. "You should go to find that Southwest girl, she's probably looking for you."

Mabel steps away from the boy with her hands behind her back and notions the way with her hand.

"Walk back with me?"

"A-Alright." Gideon slowly follows after her, walking along side her to town. "Thank you for comforting me though."

"No need to thank me, I'm just happy to be in your company." Mabel lets her arm brush against his, giving the boy a little smile and sees him blush. "You know you always come to me when you need a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on, my lil' Gideon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story so far? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

"Careful, easy now..." Pacifica says as her cousin slowly lowers the two cards on top of the tower they've been building that past few minutes. Gideon glances at her with a look of irritation and sets the cards neatly on top, staying in place. Both the teen let out of relieved breath and sits back in their chairs. "Well that was fun, anything else you wanna do?"

"We could go into town instead of being stuck here at my pa's shack all day; I'm surprised he hasn't came up here yet, demanding me to work or something." Gideon huffs, rubbing sore bruise under his eye. Pacifica frowns, reaching up to touch it and watches the boy flinch.

"Does it hurt?"

"What do ya think?!" He replies bitterly, turning away so she couldn't see it and rests his head on top of his arms. "Besides, I deserved it anyway."

"Your father has no right hitting you like that, Gideon." The girl makes him look at her again and sees the sadness in the boy's eyes. Pacifica settles her hands onto his shoulders and gives him a reassuring smile. "You should tell someone about this."

"It wouldn't do any good and my parents would kill m-" The boy suddenly goes quiet and rigid, his body stiffing up and arching in his seat. Pacifica jumps up before he could fall, lowering the boy to the ground, moving the table and chair out of the way so he had space, cards scattering to the floor.

Gideon's eyes roll back, gritting his teeth, hands clenching and unclenching as his cousin watch over him with concerned. She's dealt with his seizures before but still, they terrified her because she couldn't do anything and it made her feel helpless; not to mention, what happens if Gideon has one and she's not there to protect him?

Slowly, the boy's body relaxes and he's just staring up at the ceiling, breathing softly to himself. Pacifica kneels down next to him and pats his arm. 

"Need something to drink?"

"Just...need to lay here for a bit but yea...water." He reaches up and rubs his eyes with both hands, slowly sitting up and taking the bottle of water she offers to him with thanks. 

"Maybe you're right, we should go out and maybe just relax at the pool or a walk through town." She frowns as he drinks from the bottle. "I don't think staying inside all day is good for you."

"I'm fine-"

"That's the third one in the past two weeks, Gideon and they're getting worse, so, no you're not." She argues, grabbing her back and pulling out her phone.

"What are ya doing?"

"Calling a friend, I'm going to ask them to join us at the diner to get a bite to eat." Pacifica says, pulling up a number on her screen.

"A friend, who are ya talking about?" He asks, getting onto his knees and wobbling over to her to see. "Him? Yer calling him?!"

"Dipper wants to...spend more time with us, to make up for his past mistakes." She shrugs but Gideon takes her phone out of her hands.

"He's just as crazy as his sister and ya know that, their entire family is full of loons!" He holds her hand out of his cousin's reach.

"He's changed, Gideon. He just wants to be our friend!" The girl nearly tackles him to get her phone back but he manages to keep it out of her reach.

"And what if the boy brings Mabel along, huh?" He asks bitterly in her face. "She's...been watching me like a hawk these past couple of days."

"Is that why you've been keeping yourself locked up here? Because of Mabel? Do you need me to handle her?" 

"No, no..." He frowns, lowering his arm and thinking back to that day between them in the woods. "I...She has her reasons, she knows how my pa treats me and if she sees this bruise, she'll go berserk and what if she tries to hurt my parents?"

"Then I'll tell him to leave his sister at home."

"What if he tells her?" Gideon asks with a worried look. 

"You told me she promised not to, I don't see why you're overreacting." Pacifica snags her phone from his hands and sits back, hitting the call button and holding the phone up to her ear. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

~*~

"What happen to you?" Dipper asks bluntly as he sat down in the booth with them, staring at the dark spot on Gideon's cheek with a raised brow. Gideon covers it quickly and fidgets in his seat, looking everywhere but the boy speaking to him. 

"I-I ran into a door this morning!" He came off the top of his head and his cousin rolls her eyes, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to lie for him, cous." She tells him before looking back the Gleeful boy who was still watching with a questionable stare. "His dad...hit him this morning for shattering a glass cup, knocking it off the counter on accident."

"Try to be less klutzy, Pines. It would be far helpful in the long run." This earns Dipper a harsh glare from the blonde, watching her loop a protective arm around Gideon as the boy lowers his head and he rises his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"It was an accident and could have happen to anyone, his dad shouldn't raised his hand to him over something like that." She snaps and pulls the boy closer to her. "Gideon doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Could we please change the conversation?" Gideon says, poking at fork in front of him and shrugs his cousin's arm off of himself. The trio sit in silence for a couple of moments before the Susan stops at their table to takes their orders and settle back into silence.

"...The town is having a charity in a couple of days, me and my sister are going to preform for it." Dipper says to ease up the tension, resting his hands in his lap, his eyes meet hers and he quickly looks away. "If either of you would be interested in joining us for the evening."

"I wouldn't mind." Pacifica replies, elbowing her cousin. "Wouldn't you?"

"I...don't care, sure." He mutters, lifting his head. "What's the charity for?"

"Some awareness for Epilepsy or whatever, I don't know, it's Mabel's project really." Dipper shrugs, leaning back in his seat and blue eyes staring at the other boy sitting across from him. "Don't know why she would take a sudden interest in something like that, stayed up late reading about it the other night."

"She created a awareness charity for it?" Pacifica asks as Gideon sits there in silence, Dipper doesn't take his eyes off him until he turns away to answer her. 

"Yes, she was very passionate about it." He glances back to Gideon.

He knows.

"That's...very nice of her but she didn't really need to go through the trouble."

"I told her that." Dipper replies, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But you know how the girl is, she's stubborn when she has her mind set on something-"

"And all the money goes where?" Pacifica questions, leaning on the table with her elbows.

"The hospital of course, we're not that cruel." Dipper huffs, rolling his eyes. 

"Never said you were."

"I did." Gideon says with a raise of his hand, which he slowly lowers when they both look at him.

"But really, she didn't need to do that." Pacifica smiles, resting her chin in the palm of her hands and watches the Gleeful look away again. 

"Mabel does what she wants, I can't tell her what to do." Dipper replies softly, staring down at his hands. "Besides she's already has most of the preparations already ready."

"Here we are." The waitress sets their plates in front of them, as well as their drinks and tells them to enjoy their meals before heading back towards the kitchen. Gideon takes a long sip from his drink, letting out a sigh and sits back into his seat.

"I'm starving." The white hair boy says, picking up his burger and taking a bite out of it with a please hum. Pacifica pokes at her salad and looks over towards the other boy, who hadn't touched his yet; didn't even seem interested in his meal.

"Not hungry?" She's asks, taking stabbing into the lettuce and holding it up to her mouth.

"I've never eaten here before." He says truthfully, picking a fork and poking at the fries on his plate. "My sister and I never..."

"First time for everything!" Pacifica beams, grabbing the ketchup and sets it in front of him. "The fries here are amazing."

"Then why did you get a salad?" Dipper raises a brow, glancing down to her meal. The girl just rolls her eyes in annoyance and plops her chin into her hand. 

"Just eat, it's not going to kill you." She huffs and smiles at the taken back expression on his face, Gideon watches the exchange between the two but choices to remain quiet and was actually surprise to see him lift a fry to him mouth instead on replying with a snotty remark. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Despite your mockery of me; yes, it's really good." He wipes his mouth with a napkin and sees her smiling back at him. "What?"

"Nothing, well...you've just changed a lot over this summer." She turns to her cousin, elbowing him gently. "Isn't that right, Gids?"

"Not as mean as ya once were, nearly tried to kill me-" The boy grows quiet again when Dipper just glances at him and clears his throat, breaking eye contract to look out the window. "Even yer sister has changed a bit, still a bit eccentric and odd but I thinks she's calmed down a bit...a little bit."

"Though she's still totally obsessed with you." Pacifica adds and laughs at the sudden look of terror on Gideon's face, the boy turns towards to Dipper; who just leans back in his seat with a soft huff.

"I-I don't think-" The chubby grows bashful and hides his face in his hoodie and feels the girl pats his back fondly.

"I'm just teasing you." She rubs between his shoulders.

"But it's true?" Dipper mutters, lifting his straw up to his mouth as the other two looks at him. He takes a small drink and sets the cup back down before continuing. "Mabel is...overly fond of you, to say the least."

"So you admit that her stalking Gideon is creepy?" Pacifica asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"I never denied it." He replies bluntly. "I've told her multiple times that she's over doing ;it and needed to keep herself in check but like I said before, I cannot control her."

Pacifica and Gideon glance at each other but before either on could get a word out of reply, someone stop beside their table. He was fancy looking, Pacifica thought as she turns towards the surprisingly blue newcomer but he was all shaking, nervous-looking and slowly bows his head towards Dipper. 

A butler? 

"What are you doing outside the mansion, William?" Dipper lectures, his tone going from friendly to that threatening tone the cousins knew all too well and remain silent as the shy man shivers from the sharp words.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir b-but..." William glances around with his one eye while the other hid under an eyepatch. "Your sister demanded that I come find you, she needs your help with...something." 

Willam glances at the two across the booth from Dipper as he spoke before turning his attention back to his master and shallows a lump in his throat. 

"She couldn't come find me herself, huh?" Dipper sighs, taking one last drink before turning in the booth to get up.

"Couldn't you finish your lunch before you go?" Pacifica asks as he fix the front of his suit and watches the boy shake his head.

"If I don't go now then she will come looking for me and I suppose you wouldn't want her seeing his bruises, now would you?" He tells them, Gideon reaches out and touches his sore cheek again.

"At least have it to go so it won't be a waste." She insists, calling the waitress. Dipper smiles at the girl's persistence and nods, it would be terrible of him to let the good meal go to waste; he suppose he could give it to William as a treat since he wasn't really that hungry to begin with. 

He thanks them both with meal in hand and walks with Will out of the restaurant before glancing over to the demon.

"Now tell me, what does she need help with now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I don't really care for the Dipper/Pacifica ship but it makes sense in this AU.


	5. Chapter 5

Will gives a startled yelp as a dagger is thrown pass his head, nicking some strands of hair and embedded into the wall behind him, the poor demon nearly drops the tray Dipper asked him to bring from the kitchen. 

"M-mistress?" The demon stutters, watching Mabel turn her attention away from him in disinterest as she turns back to her studies with her brother; Dipper gives her a unapproving glance before flipping through the pages of the current spell book he was investing in.

"Stanford wouldn't be really happy if you cut up his face, Mabel." He warns her, hearing the girl huff in his direction and leans against the table.

"I was only trying to have a little fun with him, brother." She says innocently, giving him a smile when he looks at her again. "Just scare him a little."

"Still, you'll be in real trouble if you damage him." Dipper pulls his book back so Will could set the tray down for him and asks him if he enjoyed the leftovers he brought home for him. The demon nods with a timid smile and stands up again. 

"I did, t-thank you."

"You're spoiling him, Dipdop." Mabel rests his cheek against her hand with a bored yawn, Dipper just rolls his eyes.

"I honestly don't see why you needed me for this, the whole charity thing was your idea. Couldn't you have planned out our performance by yourself?" He asks with slight annoyance, pushing away from the table to stretch his legs. "Or came to get me by yourself? You know Grunkle Stanford doesn't like Will roaming outside of the house by himself."

"I don't like you spending time with those two." Mabel says softly, too quiet for the other twin to hear.

"What was that?" Dipper asks, leaning closer to her and she turns her head away from her brother.

"Pacifica and Gideon, they don't seem to mind you hanging out with them." She tells him honestly, frowning with bitterness as Dipper smirks with amusement.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He asks, walking around to see her face. "That I can be around the boy you like without him squirming in discomfort?"

Mabel doesn't look at him but the look on her face gave him the answer, her lips puff outward in a pout and her cheeks were flushed in frustration. He sets his hands on her shoulders and rubs them in attempts to comfort his upset sister, leaning his head against hers with a sigh.

"It's not fair, I've tried everything but nothing works; he's still too afraid of me." She crosses her arms and leans back against him. 

"You've got to give it time, you shouldn't rush these things." Dipper leans back, looking at Will and asking him to give them a moment; the demons bows and quickly leaves the room to give the two some space. Mabel's shoulders shake under his hands and brings the boy's attention back to his sister, she was rubbing her eyes. "Mabel, are you crying?"

"No!" She replies but the croak in her voice deceives her. Dipper leans away from her and leans against the table to face the girl.

"Mabel, look at me." He asks her, pulling Mabel's hands away from her face and feels the ache of sympathy in his chest; he couldn't even remember the last time he's seen his sister cry. When her blue eyes finally meet his, he brushes her bangs out of her eyes and gives a small smile. "Let him warm up to you and start off small first, be his friend."

"He doesn't like me."

"Doesn't like me either but it doesn't hurt to try."

"I just don't know what to do, Dipper." She wipes her eyes and takes a drink from the tray to help calm her nerves. Dipper frowns as she gulps down the drink to soothe her throat, he didn't like seeing his sister so upset. "I'm not really good at these sorts of things, I've tried talking to him but all it did was send me into a rage because he was so upset and then he told me about his father....his horrible father and I just wanted to comfort him so bad, just wrap my arms around him but no, I kept to myself and talked to him then...I got angry and started throwing things and...and..."

"Mabel, Mabel! Breathe, okay?" He stops her and forces her to take a breath, hearing her breathing heavily as she takes another drink. "And you did good, you didn't get into his personal space and listen to him, that's a great start."

"I just want to protect him, Dipper." Mabel sets the glass down and crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking away. "And take him away from that horrible family and have him stay here with us."

"That's kidnapping and illegal." Dipper points out with a sigh, here he thought she was making progress. 

"I know but...they're so horrible to him, if you only heard what they said about him." Dipper frowns, remembering the bruise on the boy's cheek from this morning and briefly wonders if he should mention it to his twin. 

"He needs to ask for help but you can't force him to." It sucks but there's nothing they can really do about it and forcing the boy would only make him dislike Mabel even more. "But...for now, lets focus on this little...get-together of yours." 

"You're right." She wipes her eyes and scoots closer to the table, opening her book back up from where she left off. "I think we should do the levitating act, everyone loves it."

"We could start off with that if you want." He pats her shoulder and stands back up, adjusting the front of his shirt. "I going to step out for a bit though, have something important to handle." 

Dipper gives a quick kiss to the side of her head before heading towards the door where William left through, Mabel turns in her seat and calls out to him before he could reach the door.

"Like what?" She asks, raising a curious brow at him.

"Nothing you should worry about, you already have enough on your plate." Dipper gives a soft smile and leaves the girl to her own devices, meeting Will in the hallway.

"Sir?" He asks, holding his hands against his chest and tilting his head to the side. "Aren't you helping Miss Mabel with the-"

"I'm doing her a favor." He stays, turning from him and making sure the door was completely shut before facing him again. "Walk with me, Will."

Will fidgets but rushes to walk beside the boy, frowning nervously at the expression on Dipper's face, it wasn't a happy one and notices they were heading towards the front of the mansion.

"Are you leaving, Master?" He asks, curious as to why he wanted him to come with him. "Are you wanting me to get your coat-"

"You remember the two I was eating with earlier at the diner in town?" Dipper asks, stopping at the front door and grabbing, not his coat but William's and handing it him before grabbing his own.

"Y-yes, sir. I do, the little blonde girl and the white haired boy. I thought you didn't like them, sir?" Will asks, putting on his own coat and watches Dipper do the same. Dipper doesn't answer as he buttons up the front of his coat. "M-Mason?"

Dipper looks at him again in mid-button before continuing.

"Things change and I enjoy their company." He mutters and helps Will button up the rest of his, the demon was so slow with his shaky fingers. "But that's not what this is about, you remember the boy, the bruise on cheek?"

"The boy is 17 years old, Sir. People his age often-"

"His father gave him that and if Mabel sees it, she'll go berserk." Dipper says, buttoning the last one and looks up at the demon. 

Will's begin to flush under the other's stare.

"Are you wanting me to heal the boy's bruise?" Will ask, unable to keep eye contact with him. "So she can't see it?"

"That and I need to talk to Gideon about it anyway." Dipper says as Will opens the door for him, following him outside and stopping to see Stan was home, digging for his house key. "Grunkle Stan, how was your day today?"

"Since when does your sister do charity events and why wasn't I asked about this?" Stan asks, walking pass them into the house. "We're not a charity, we're supposed to be making money here."

"She thought it would boost our public image." Dipper says as the man took off his shoes and eye patch. "It won't cost us anything and it'll only be a few hours."

"Where's my brother?" Stan asks Will, completely ignoring what Dipper told him and pops his back. "You two are usually not too far apart from each other."

"Your brother went to bed early, sir." Will tells him. "Though he s-should still be awake if you need to speak with him."

"We'll be right back, shouldn't be out too long." Dipper says and gets a look from the man.

"We?"

"I'm borrowing Will for a bit, he's going to drive me into town."

"Don't you have your own car and you're perfectly capable to drive yourself."

"I'm borrowing the demon, Grunkle Stan." Dipper says before closing the door and pushing Will down the steps. "And I'm driving, it's my car."

"A-alright, sir." 

If Mabel couldn't talk to the boy and get him to ask for help without the fear of him hating her then he'll do it in her place, Dipper didn't care what the Pines boy thought of him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dipper knocks on the door on the shack, he expected Bud be the one to answer the door but he didn't expect to find out Gideon wasn't home yet; roaming the woods late at night with Pacifica. 

"What can I do for you, Gleeful?" Bud asks, standing in the doorframe with a raised brow. "Why is the town's darling standing on my doorstep this late at night?"

"I'm here to talk with your son." Dipper answers, keeping his hands behind his back and back straighten. Though the man was huge compared to him, he didn't feel threaten by Bud; Even with his magic to defend himself with if the other lashed out, William was right behind him and the demon wouldn't allow his master to be harmed. "But since he isn't home yet, could I wait for him?"

"What for?"

"It's really important that I speak with him." Dipper insists, looking the man up and down, noticing the disheveled look about him and could tell the man was clearly drunk. Using the stone around his neck, he easily moves the man aside and walks into the shack, Will following closely behind him. "You see, the boy is a close friend of mine and I've grown concerned for him, being his father, I'm sure you understand."

Bud looks at the front porch and then to Dipper, scratching his head in confusion but closes the door behind them. Gideon isn't home so then there's a change in plans, Dipper was perfectly fine with that.

"Figures the boy would be friends with the competition." He mutters, walking into the living room and sitting in his lazy chair, picks up a bottle he been apparently been nursing before Dipper came by. "What the hell do you have to be 'concerned' for?" 

"Well you see, I ate lunch with him earlier today and there was a bruise on his face. I'm afraid he's being bullied." Dipper says, catching the man's attention with that and watches him sit up in his chair.

"Bruise, huh?" He huffs and sets his bottle down. "If the boy isn't tough enough to defend for himself then he deserves to be knocked around, no other way he's going to tough up if I'm dealing with all his problems. I'm not going to raise a puss." 

Dipper can swear he could feel the corner of his eye twitch at the vulgarness coming from the man's mouth and clenches his fist by his side. 

"Isn't that a bit...too much? If your son is being bullied, wouldn't you want to do something about it? He is your son-"

"The little defect doesn't deserve my sympathy, can be beaten to a bloody pulp for all I care." Bud gets to his feet and staggers over towards Dipper, he could feel Will tense up by his side; ready to attack if need be but Dipper keeps his cool as Bud got in his face. He can smell the alcohol on the man's breath and leans his head away from the smell. "Now get out of my house, you little faggo-"

"I know you're the one who hit him, Mr. Pines and I don't believe the public would think too kindly towards a tourist trap who's owner beats their child so I would watch what you say because you're already on thin-ice." Dipper snaps, pushing him back with a nudge. "I wouldn't mind to watch your business crash and burn because it's your word against mine."

Maybe it was a good thing Mabel wasn't the one to deal with this, the man would have already been dead by now.

"You come into my house and threaten me!?" Before the man could get into his space and try to overwhelm him again, Dipper has him thrown back into his chair and leans over the man, his hands resting on both arms of the chair and glares into Bud's eyes.

"I can do a lot more than threaten, I assure you." He growls, using his magic to keep the man from moving and stands back up. "Will, give me the journal."

"S-sir?" Will asks, twiddling his thumbs and grows nervous with Dipper so close to losing his temper but quickly summons the journal in his hands and gives it to his master. Dipper opens the book as Bud struggles in his chair, cussing up a storm. "Are...you going to kill him?"

"I wouldn't need the journal to do that." Dipper says without looking up for the journal, holding up two fingers, wanting Will to remain silent so he lowers his head and watches quietly. 

"You little bastard, I'll kill ya!" Bud snaps, unable to even lift his arms. Dipper stops on a page and turns to Will, giving him a warm smile and holds it up to the demon.

"Can you set this up for me, William. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you." Dipper asks as Will takes it from him, it was a spell.

"You want to change his personality?" Will asks, looking up to Dipper and watches him nod. Will gives him a nod of his own and gives him back the book to set up the ritual for the spell as Dipper memorized it. 

It didn't take too long before Will finished, though writing the sigil on the angry man's head was somewhat difficult to do with him fighting Will but the demon managed.

"Make sure this goes for the wife too, Mabel told me she wasn't any better." Dipper says and Will obeyed, finding Gideon's mother in her bed asleep and does the same to her. Dipper turns back to the man and sees him seething. "You lucky I'm not as cruel as my sister or you would have been slaughtered by now."

"You won't get away with this, ya lunatic!" Dipper looks down at the spell again, ignoring his yammering because as far as he cares, he's already gotten away with it as longer as Gideon and Pacifica didn't come back soon.

"Master, it's done." Will says, stepping back into the room with his hands in front of him. "You can begin and I assure you, you won't be interrupted."

"Thank you, William." Dipper says as he stands in front of the father, his stone beginning to glow as he reads the incarnation aloud from the book. A blue aura surrounds the room and the man stuck to the chair begins to struggle more but the sigil on his head began to glow regardless of his attempts to free himself. He starts shouting, hoping his cries for help would somehow throw off the spell or hope anyone could hear him.

Dipper glances at the man once more before glancing down at the page before, sensing Will was close by in case anything happen and continues the spell. As the boy got to the end of the spell, Bud's eyes began to glow and was no longer struggling to get free, he sat still with his mouth gaping open.

"Mr. Pines?" Dipper closes the book and hands it over his shoulder to Will, who takes it from without being asked and watches Dipper approach the oddly quiet man. He pats Bud's cheek to try to get his attention but the man just blankly stares at him for a moment before blinking to focus. "Bud, can you hear me? How do you feel?"

"Like my heads about to explode." He mutters, raising a shaky hand to rub his head with a achy groan. Dipper glances at William and without being told, the demon came up them to aid the growing headache. 

"It seems like he doesn't remember anything." Will tells him as pulls his hands away from the other, looking at Dipper and perking his head up. "Looks like you finished just in time, I believe the Pines boy is home but miss Pacifica isn't with him."

"She probably went home." He mutters, pats the other man's shoulder. "I want you to apologize to your son for hitting him, understand?"

Bud nods and gets up out of his chair, stumbling on his feet a little but Will catches his arm and keep him from falling. The man steadies himself just as the front door opens and Gideon steps inside, he looks confused as he close the door behind himself.

"Dipper? What are you doing here so late-agh!" The boy could barely finish his sentence before the larger man scoops him up into his arms and hugs him tightly. "P-Pa?"

"I'm so sorry, Gideon. I shouldn't have laid my hand on ya, my boy." Bud says as the boy struggles in his arms confused and glances over to Dipper.

"What's going on?" He asks as his father sobs against his hat. 

"Thank me later, Pines." Dipper says, turning on his heel and heads towards the door. "It's getting late and I'm already tired. Will, come on."

Will nods and gives a quick bow before rushing off after his master, leaving Gideon to be smothered by his overly affectionate father. Gideon glances up to his dad then back to the door, feeling utterly lost as to what just happened. 

Why was Dipper at his house this late at night and why was his dad so...different?

"Dad?" Bud pulls back and holds Gideon's by the frame of his face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. Gideon frowns and gently pushes his hands away. "I-I...I'm going to go to bed! Night!"

Gideon suddenly rushes away from his father and up towards his room, closing his door behind him, panting. The boy reaches up and touches his cheeks where his father had only a few moments ago, his touch wasn't a painful one but a caring one and he even apologized to him. 

What did Dipper do to his father?


	7. Chapter 7

Pacifica couldn't believe what she was seeing as she watches Gideon's parents in the kitchen, his mom was cooking breakfast and his father was chatting away with her as he read this morning's paper like normal parents would but what she really couldn't believe was how Bud was acting. He's being friendly and not shouting at anyone or demanding Gideon to get to work.

"See what I mean? It's weird." Gideon whispers.

"And Dipper did this to them?" She whispers back, watching Gideon's mom kiss the side of her husband's head and sits down at the table with them to eat her own breakfast. "Made them nice?"

Gideon nods, taking a bite of his bacon but not taking his eyes off his parents. It was just way too strange to see them acting this way.

"Well...I don't see any harm done to them and it's better this way, isn't it?" Pacifica says, trying to see the bright side of things. "I mean...yeah, he could have asked us before hand but at least they won't be mean to you anymore."

"Yeah, I suppose..." He mutters but wasn't so sure, things like spells don't normally end well for him and he didn't exactly trust Dipper as much as Pacifica does. 

Did Dipper even like him? Only emotion he felt from the boy before was annoyance so why would the boy go out of his way to help him? It didn't make a lick of sense and has Gideon's nerves on edge, what if this was just another trick and he's got some sort of mind control over his parents, what if the Gleeful twins were watching their every movement through his parent's eyes? 

It was enough to send chills down his spine, imagining Mabel watching him at this very moment.

"Gideon, son?" His father's voice interrupts his thoughts and he looks up towards his parents, Bud sets the paper down and picks up his mug of coffee. "What's the matter, boy? You look as white as a ghost."

"He...he just needs to go outside." Pacifica answers, getting up from the table and pulls the smaller boy from his chair. "We should get going anyway, we have some plans with some friends today. Isn't that right, Gideon?"

Friends? Did she mean Dipper again? But he didn't want to hang out with that boy, he's strange and what if he brings his sister this time?

"Y-yeah." Gideon mutters, shrugging her hand off him and standing up on his own. Pacifica notices his behavior and bites her lip, wondering if she had said something to upset the boy but it was too late to back out now and leads him out of the room.

"What's wrong?" She asks once they were out of ear shot of the other two, stepping in front of her cousin and notices the concern on his face. "I know something is wrong, spill it. Are you upset that Dipper cast a spell or something on your folks?" 

"Yeah...kind of, I know I should be grateful since it's better this way but he didn't even bother to ask and just came into my house thinking he can just do what he pleases, both him and Mabel." Gideon frowns and lowers his hat to not make eye contact with the girl, he didn't want to upset her since her and Dipper were getting along so well. "I know you two are becoming friends but I don't trust him the same as you do, I'm sorry."

"Gideon, you don't have to be sorry. I understand, I would be upset if he had done the same thing to my parents, want me to talk to him about it?" She offers but Gideon quickly shakes her head, last thing he wants is to start something with the Gleefuls if things are going so smoothly with them.

"I don't want to start anything with you and Dipper." He rubs his arm and looks at his parents, reaching up to touch the sore spot on his cheek with a frown. "And it's not like he meant any harm, probably only done it because he saw the bruise yesterday."

"Well...I know what will take your minds off things!" She clasps his hands and smiles. "Thrift shopping!"

"I don't want to go shopping for junk, Pacifica. No offense." 

"No taken but come ooooonnnn." She pouts, tugging on his hands then suddenly the girl stops to dig through her bag and pulls out the journal, flipping through the pages before holding it up for him to read. "Or we can go looking for this thing!"

"What...is that?" Gideon questions, staring at the sketch inside the page, it looks terrifying and glances up at her. 

"It's called a weni...digo?"

"Wendigo? Pacifica, I'm not going out into the middle of the woods looking for that thing." He pushes the journal away. "I rather go looking through junk then being torn to pieces by a monster."

"So...thrift shopping it is?" She leans close with a smug look and the boy lets out a breath of annoyance as he shoves Pacifica away. 

"Fine but if my hands start getting itchy and swell from the dust, I'm throttling you." Gideon warns her but she quickly pulls out a pair of rubber gloves and offers them to him, earning a look of confusion. "It's good to always be prepared." 

"You're such a strange girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted


	8. Chapter 8

Gideon stood in one spot with his hands in his pockets while the girl rushes back and forth in the store, digging through bins and looking through clothes that hung on the racks. It wasn't that he hated thrifting, it was being around too much dust, he couldn't handle it when he starts to swell and itch all over. It drove the boy crazy so he tries to avoid this store but Pacifica loves it, he couldn't say no to her.

"Look at this, Gids!" The blonde girl holds up this hippie-looking dress, looking around it to see his reaction.

"Um...it really suit you." He tells her truthfully and she beams. "You should go try it on, maybe you could wear it to that...charity thing of Mabel's or something."

"You're right! We should find you something to wear too." Pacifica sets the dress over her arm and looks around for the dressing room. "I'll be right back then we can find something for you."

"I..." He didn't want to try on anything on from here, Gideon can already feel his nose getting stuffy from just standing here but before he could get a word out, she closes the door to the dressing room. Gideon lets out a sigh and glances around, maybe he could find something around here in his size but he won't be trying it on until it's washed.

Out of nowhere, arms wrap around his neck, startling him as a cold cheek press against his and he tenses up when he smells the familiar perfume. Gideon glances at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing her smile as she hug him closer to herself and he can't help but to shutter from the closeness. 

"There's my precious little marshmallow, what are you doing in a place like this?" Mabel reaches down and pulls his hands from his own pockets to look at them. "You know you have a dust mite allergy."

"I-I'm here with Pacifica, she's looking for an outfit for your charity event." Gideon turns his head to look at her and feels his cheeks heat up when her face is a few intches away from his; he shallows the lump in his throat.

"Mabel, leave the poor boy alone before he pass out." Gideon hears Dipper say but it seems as if the girl hasn't heard him, her eyes narrow as she turns him around to face her and cups his chubby cheeks. It doesn't click until her thumb brushes gently over his bruise and sees her grit her teeth. 

"Who gave you this bruise?" She asks, her voice sounds dangerous and he wants to shrink away from her angry stare. Dipper steps in between them and lifts his sister's head up by her chin to tear her attention away from the other.

"It's been handle, sister dear so calm yourself." Mabel pulls away and pokes him in the chest with her finger.

"You knew someone hurt my Gideon and didn't even bother to tell me?!" She snaps at him but Dipper didn't seem effected by her outburst, merely setting his hands behind his back and lets her take her anger out on him. Gideon glances around the boy to her, seeing the genuine concern on Mabel's face and steps around Dipper to stand beside him.

"He probably didn't want you get upset like this, Mabel and I'm fine." Gideon twiddled his thumbs nervously when Mabel turns her attention back to him. "And it's okay, Dipper made sure it won't happen again so you don't have to be angry." 

Mabel bites her bottom lips with a pouty frown before pulling the boy into her arms, hugging his face to her chest and muffles Gideon's shout of surprise.

"I have just the cream to take care of that." She rests her head on top of his and nuzzles her cheek against the fabric of his hat. Just as Dipper rolls his eyes at the scene, he hears the sound of someone tripping and falling out of the dressing room. Everyone glances over to see Pacifica on the floor, her legs tangle up in clothes and barley even covered; she must have overheard and rushed to save her cousin from Mabel without even fully getting dressed. 

Dipper diverts his eyes from seeing her exposed bra as he heads over to help her sit up and frees her legs from the dress that must have tripped her.

"Are you okay?" He asks her as hands her the dress to cover herself up with. Pacifica turns red as a tomato and quickly gets to her feet, nodding quickly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a klutz." The blonde laughs nervously, unable to meet his eyes as she picks up her torn shirt off the floor. "The door knob caught the neck of my shirt and I must have tripped over the dress,I must look like an total idiot."

"It's was an accident." He told her, getting to his own feet as well.

"Pacifica, are you hurt?" Gideon asks, managing to slip away from Mabel's grasp and shrugs his blue jacket off to wraps it around her. "Your elbow is bleeding!"

"It's...just a little, it's fine." She zips up the jacket and manages to bring herself to look at Dipper again. "What are you two doing here, I didn't know you like shops like this."

"I don't, we were just walking by when Mabel spotted Gideon through the window." He explains as Mabel approaches them, choosing to stand next to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"S-shopping is all..." Pacifica glances away, feeling suddenly really self-conscious about admitting to shop at a thrift store in front of him. Dipper was classy after all, he probably wouldn't be caught dead shopping somewhere like this. "For the event, I wanted to get a dress."

"It really suits you..." She didn't know if it was a compliment or not, Pacifica glances down at the dress in her hands and fights the urge to hide it behind her back, feeling ashamed of herself. "You should wear it with that necklace you got the other day from your mother, it would go with it." 

Pacifica lift her head to look at him again, he's smiling at her and she can't help but to return it with one of her own. 

"I will, um but we still need to find something for Gideon to wear." She holds the dress closer and glances at Gideon, who was scratching the palms of his hands. "But probably not from here, um lets go to the mall."

"I can treat you." Mable loops her arms around his with a tender smile. "I would love to see you in something really nice, Gideon."

"Um, you don't have to...really." Gideon replies, leaning his head away when she reaches up to adjust his hat. 

"We can even have your hair done, what do you say?" She smiles as the boy writhes under her stare. Dipper sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, glancing at the girl standing next to him; Pacifica looks sympathetic for her cousin. 

"That's really nice of you but I think I rather wear casual clothes, dressing fancy would only make me uncomfortable and stiff." Gideon tells her honestly, giving her with an almost begging stare. "Um...you can still...come with us if you want."

"You really wouldn't mind if I came clothes shopping with you?" Mabel smiles, pulling back and taking his hands into hers. Dipper and Pacifica look at each other with matching confused looks on their faces.

"If you...don't cling to me the entire time, I won't mind." He manages to tell her truthfully, much to his own surprise and Mabel clasp her hands together happily. 

"I would love to, Gideon."


	9. Chapter 9

"You so handsome in that, Gideon." Mabel gushes over the boy as he looks at himself in a mirror, the clothes were casual and he did like them but they were very expensive and he wouldn't feel right letting other buy them for him, even if it was from the Gleeful twins.

"I don't know..." He turns back to face his friends, looking down at the clothes. "They're...kinda pricey."

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered." Mabel smiles, leaning forward in her chair to rest her chin on her hand. Admiring the nice brand of clothing on the boy, normally it looks like Gideon wearing old hand-me-downs from his family and it was refreshing to see him in something actually decent. "I would buy you an entire new wardrobe, if only you'd let me." 

"No, no, that's not...I'm fine, ya don't have to do that!" Gideon rubs his arm out of nervous habit and stares down at the floor. Mabel smiles at the boy's modesty and sits back up in her chair to watch him fidget from where he stood, he was so cute.

"Um, I think you look really nice too. You should get a new outfit now and then, Gids." Pacifica speaks up, snapping Mabel from her thoughts and looks over towards her brother and that other girl. She nearly forgot the two were there as well and turns back towards the white hair boy with a soft sigh, she'll never get a tender moment alone with the boy with those two following...wait...

Mabel flicks her eyes back towards her brother and remembers the night he refused to tell her who the girl was he liked, then back to that moment in that shop when the klutz fell out of the dressing room.

It all seem to click. 

The Gleeful girl turns back around to stare at the floor with raised brow and huffs quietly to herself, she couldn't say she was surprised, he did say couldn't be with her because of their reputation and she can understand why now but...that gives Mabel an idea.

"Brother dear, do you already have a plus one for the event tomorrow night?" Mabel asks, smiling to herself as the girl sat back in her chair and glances at him. 

"I invited both Pacifica and Gideon to it-"

"I meant a date, silly." Mabel chuckles, twirling her hair and watches the confused expression spread on Dipper's face. "Perhaps you could ask that one girl you were talking about? The secret one that I'm not supposed to know about?"

"Dipper, you have a crush on someone?" Pacifica asks with a smile, a small one. Ah, jealousy, Mabel guesses; she must like him too. This was too perfect.

"It's...Mabel, I don't want to talk about this." Dipper looks everywhere but refuses to meet either of the eyes that where staring at him. 

"You could always ask Pacifica, I'm sure she would love to have the chance to have a date with someone as high classed as you. Wouldn't you, Northwest?" Mabel's smile widens when she sees the blonde's face turn red. 

"Mabel, enough-" Dipper's lecture was interrupted by Pacifica taking off from the store, covering her face from embarrassment. He gives his sister a look that told her that they would be talking about this later before rushing off after the girl. 

"Why did ya do that for?" Gideon asks, starting to follow after them but gets stopped by Mabel.

"You can't leave the store without buying those first." Mabel says, referring to the clothes he was still wearing. Gideon looks down at the clothes and glances at her with a frown. "Besides, you can't tell me those two didn't need a nudge in that direction."

"What do ya mean?" Gideon asks as she stands up, walking towards him so he takes a nervous step away and holds his hands up against his chest. 

"You can't tell? They're practically gushing over one another." Mabel points out, taking one of his hands and holds it with both of hers. "It's so obvious, I was just...helping them both see it too."

"They like each other?" Gideon questions, looking towards the door they went through earlier and furrows his brows. They have been awfully close here recently and were getting along really well, maybe they did like each other but still, Mabel didn't have to be so mean about it and make Pacifica run off like that. 

"Hey." She pats his shoulder to get his attention and sees her smiling at him. "Why don't we check out and go find them? Hmm, would that make you feel better?" 

"Yeah, they shouldn't be too f-f-" Mabel pulls back when the boy starts to stutter to look him over and notices he's starting to tremble, his expression fades into a emotionless stare.

"Gideon?" She asks with a worried expression of her own and quickly catches him using her telepathy to lower him to the ground when his knees give out. The boy's body suddenly goes rigid, his head arching back in a way that must be painful for the boy's neck and fingers flexing uncontrollably at his sides. Mabel watches helplessly and looks around for anyone who could assist her and tries to calm herself by taking a deep breaths. She's never witness an actual seizure before but she did read a lot about it after finding out Gideon had them, little experience is still better than none. 

Mabel quickly moves the chairs away from Gideon, to give him some space and hears one of the store clerks from across the store asking what was going on before rushing over to them to keep other customers from bothering them. She kneels on the ground beside him but not too close, wanting to reach out and take his hand but knew better to and her paranoia gets the better of her. She remembers reading something about sometimes stress can lead to causing seizures and wonders if she cause the boy to have one, guilt quickly eats away at the girl as she rubs the tears from her eyes.

A hand touching her arm brings her out of her crying and pulls her hands away from face to see Gideon staring back at her with a confused but worried expression on his face, he tries to see up but she suddenly wraps her arms around him tightly and presses her now damp cheek against his.

"What's...why are ya crying, Mabel?" He asks softly, turning to try and look at her but she buries her face against his neck and coughs up another sob. Gideon sets a hesitant hand on her back to try and comfort her though he had no clue as to why she was crying in the first place until he realizes he's laying on the floor of the shop they were in. He must have had a short seizure and she panicked, it's been a while since he had one in front of someone and them freaked out; he feels kind of guilty. "Mabel, I'm sorr-"

"I'm sorry." She says, lifting her head and pulls away from him to rub her puffy eyes. Her hair dangles to hide her flustered face as she shutters out another sob, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to...I didn't want..."

"What are you talking about?" Gideon sits up to where he's on his elbows, tilting his head as he watch the Gleeful girl collect herself. "Ya...didn't...do anything?" 

"You had a seizure because of...of-"

"Ya think ya caused it?" Gideon sits up all the way and brushes her hair out of her face. "Mabel, look at me. Ya didn't make me have a seizure, it just happens." 

"I thought I could help but all I did was cry, I'm so useless and-"

"Ya weren't useless!" Gideon starts to notice other people watching them and feels insecure, wondering if they had seen him have the seizure or were they watching because the town's darling was crying on the ground beside him. "Mabel, please. Calm down, please."

Mabel dries her eyes with her sleeves with a small nod.

"Mabel?!" They both look up and see Dipper run back into the store with Pacifica by his side and was stop by the clerk. He glances at the store employee and pushes pass them to their side. "What's going on?"

"Gideon had a seizure when we were just about to follow after you, I thought I could handle it and panicked."

"You did fine." Gideon insists, picking his hat off the floor. "I'm fine."

"But I stressed you out."

"Ya always stressed me out before and I never had a seizure then, ya didn't cause it!" He argues as Dipper helps his sister off the floor and wraps his protective arms around her.

"I'm going to go ahead and pay for the clothes, then we'll go somewhere else so you can cool down." Dipper says against her hair and pulls away to get the clerk. Pacifica helps Gideon up and lets the boy lean against her as support.

"Are you alright, Gideon?" Pacifica asks, looking away from Mabel to him. He knew her tone, she was wanting to know if Mabel did anything to upset him.

"I'm fine, really." He answers. "I'm just ready to leave, I never did like busy places like this anyway."

"We'll go to the diner and get some lunch, I'm starting to get kind of hungry and I'm sure you are too." Pacifica smiles, glancing over to Dipper when he starts heading back over to him. "Go change back into your clothes and we'll go, okay?"

Gideon just nods and does what he's asked, looks over to Mabel, she was holding her hands against her chest and staring at the floor; Probably embarrassed from crying in public and looking so valuable in front of strangers. Dipper wraps an arm around his sister's shoulders and leads her out of the store, the other two follow closely behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Will takes a hold of Mabel's long hair and brushes it back while the girl drank her tea, the Mistress never came home this stressed out before. The demon glances up towards the twin's guest and raises a brow at them, he figures it has something to do with them, more specify; the Pines boy. He knew how much Mabel likes the boy and she always came home distraught over him, always trying to come up with ways to woo the other.

Looking at him right now, Will couldn't see what's so special about him. He looked like any other boy so why was Mabel so obsessed with him? The girl could conjure dark forces and wield magic at will, yet she's so caught up over some bland human that didn't deserve her devotion and he didn't understand it. The girl deserved someone like her brother, strong and powerful; equals in power, not some snot nose boy who's scared of his own shadow but who was he to question his mistress? 

"I'm fine now." Mabel mutters, sitting forward in her chair and waving the demon off with her hand so Will takes a step away to give her some space. 

"Are you hungry, Miss Mabel?" Will offers. 

"A little."

"Could you prepare diner for everyone?" Dipper asks, walking over to his sister to pull her hair off her shoulders and with practiced ease, pulls it into a bun. Will nods and bows to them quickly before leaving the room, both Gideon and Pacifica watching him as he went.

"So...uh, your butler seems really nice." Pacifica says, twirling a strand of her hair as she spoke. 

"He's been with our family for years, absolutely loyal to us." Dipper replies, turning away from his sister. "Why? Think he's cute?"

His tone was a teasing one and he enjoys watching the girl's cheeks flush from the question.

"No! I mean, yeah he's cute but-" Pacifica looks away from him and covers her pink cheeks with her hands, biting her lip in frustration. Gideon laughs softly to himself, seeing what Mabel meant after she had told them the two liked each other and pats the girl's arm.

"Does he do magic too? Like the rest of your family?" Gideon asks, hoping to change the conversation before his cousin's head explodes. 

"Like you couldn't believe." Dipper replies smugly and walks over towards the loveseat, setting and crossing a leg over another. "You could say he helped Grunkle Ford tutored us when we where younger."

"Where is he anyway?" Pacifica asks, looking around the room as if he would be there hiding in the shadows. "I see Stan all the time in town but I hardly see Ford anywhere."

"Grunkle Ford is a private man, he likes to stay down in his study and work a lot." Dipper says, leans against the back of the couch in thought. "Him and Stan should be down there together right now, at least, I think that's where Stan was heading when we came in earlier; He's not much for guests."

"Are they close? Your great uncles?" Pacifica asks. "They're twins too, aren't they?" 

Mabel and Dipper glances at each other for a brief moment before turning back to them.

"Very close." They both says in unison. Pacifica tilts her head to the side before looking at her cousin in confusion but decides not to ask, it's none of her business anyway. 

"So...since you're both coming tomorrow to my charity." Mabel says, standing up to face them. She rubs her hands together nervously, looking down at their feet. "I was wondering if you both would like to stay here in the mansion tonight, you both have your clothes for tomorrow and we have plenty of rooms."

"Like a slumber party?" Pacifica asks, perking up at the thought. "I've never been to one of those."

"You've never been invited to....not even at your cousin's?" Dipper raises a brow and looks over to Gideon. 

"My parents would never let her stay over because she's a girl." Gideon tells him honestly.

"But she's your cousin, not just some girl." Dipper questions, knowing what his parents were getting at but thought it was ridiculous. Gideon shrugs and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"His parents weren't...friendly before." Pacifica speaks up for him, knowing he was growing nervous. "But um, should we probably call our parents and let them know."

"Food is ready, everyone." Will announces in the doorway and bows towards Dipper. The said Gleeful boy gets to his feet and walks over to him. 

"Take them to the dining room. I've need to speak with my great uncles for a moment." Dipper tells him, patting his shoulder as he walks past him. Will nods quickly and turns back to Mabel and their guest, listening to them talk about activities for slumber party before connecting the dots.

"Need me to prepare two guest rooms, Miss Mabel?" 

"Me and Gideon can share so it's not too much trouble, Will." Pacifica tells him, noting wanting to bother the butler for much. 

"It's no trouble at all, Will doesn't mind setting up each of you your own room." Mabel tells her, smiling at the blue haired man. "Don't you, Will?"

"No trouble at all." He repeats.

"But I don't think Gideon would be comfortable being by himself in a new place." Pacifica tries, telling her the truth. "We really don't mind sharing."

"If you insist, silly girl." Mabel replies, rolling her eyes from where they couldn't see but forces a smile on her face when she turns back to them. Pacifica is Gideon's cousin after all, she didn't need to feel threaten by the girl anyway."We can stay up and watch movies or share ghost stories, whatever you like. We even have a huge theater room or if you'd both be interested, I have to practice for tomorrow, you can be my audience."

"Sounds...like fun, Mabel." Gideon says softly, giving a small smile of his own and jumps when Mabel hugs his arm. 

"I want to make sure your eyes on me, my little marshmallow and hope you enjoy the performance." She hugs him tightly and presses her cheek against his arm. "Lets go before the food Will made gets cold." 

Gideon shallows the lump in his throat and nods as the girl leads him out of the room, Pacifica following closely behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper knocks on the door of his great uncle's study, setting his hands behind his back until the door open and he sees Stan staring back at him.

"What is it, Mason?" He asks, opening the door up more and leans against the doorframe. 

"I just wanted to inform both you and Ford if we'll be having some guests over tonight since they're our...dates for tomorrow's charity event." Dipper glances past Stan to see Ford looking their way from his desk.

"And you didn't even bother to ask if it's alright with us?" Stan questions, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stan, it's alright." Ford says, getting up from his chair and approaches them, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him. "It won't hurt anything as long as they stay on the ground floor and they will, won't they, Dipper?"

"I won't let them go wondering, Grunkle Ford." He promises, watching Ford glance him over before giving his great nephew a smile. 

"I'm sure you and your sister will do fine tomorrow, your performances never cease to entertain me." Ford pats the boy's shoulders and wraps an arm around him, leading him into his study while Stan closes the door behind them. "Sit, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What about?" Dipper asks, watching Ford walk away from as he took a seat in front of the man's work desk. Ford walks over to the window to glance out it, his back turn towards both of them in thought before turning back around and leans against the window seal.

"You...and the Northwest girl." He says bluntly and Dipper teases in his seat, shallowing the lump in his throat as his great uncle watches him. "You two have been awfully close these past few weeks."

"We're friends-"

"You just told me she was your date for tomorrow night, isn't she?" Ford points out, raising a brow as he watches Dipper squirm in his seat. 

"Yes, she's my date for tomorrow night." Dipper tells him honestly, no point of lying to him. 

"And do you like this girl?" Ford asks seriously, tension began to fill the room as the man walk towards him and sat in front of him on the edge of his desk.

"I do." The silence was deafening, causing Dipper to hold his breath until someone spoke up and thankfully Stan does.

"Then have you asked the girl to be your girlfriend yet?" Stan comes up from behind him and pats his shoulders, making him jump. "Come on, I know she likes you too."

"...What?" Dipper feels stunned, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing and glances back towards his Grunkle Stan.

"I thought we taught you how to bed a gentleman, you're not leading this young girl on, are you?" 

"No, I wouldn't." Dipper shakes his head but still confused why this was brought up so he brings himself to look at Stanford again. "I...didn't think you would approve of her." 

"I have no control over your life, Dipper." Ford tells him, crossing a leg over another. "If you like this girl then make it official and ask her to be your girlfriend, love would be good for you."

"But she's not..."

"High class?" Ford asks and shrugs. "Neither were you and Mabel until we took you in when you were both very young, we can teach the girl to be a proper young lady if that's what you're concerned about."

"I...like her just the way she is, her personality is what attracts me." Dipper looks away from him to look down to the floor. 

"There's nothing wrong with that, Mason." Ford has him lift his head to met his eyes again. "Look at me and Stan. We're both completely different but get along just fine."

"On most days." Stan adds, rolling his eyes and gets a look from his brother, making him laugh in return. "You can't deny we butt heads more often than the younger twins do, Ford."

Ford halfheartedly huffs at his brother and turns his attention back to his nephew, who was trying his best to keep a smile off his face.

"But what I'm trying to say is, if you like this girl then we both fully support you." Ford reassures him. "You're a smart boy, Dipper. Neither of us doubt you if she's the girl you want to spend he rest of your life with."

All of this causes Dipper to turn a little red himself, the thought of marrying Pacifica has never crossed his mind before but now...

"I'm happy to hear that, I do...I love her." He says very softly, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

Why hadn't he realized this until just now?

"Have you told her this?" Stan asks, sitting in the arm of the chair and pats Dipper's back and watches the boy shake his head. "Why not?"

"Too afraid to." He replies, looking at him with a soft sigh. "I know Pacifica likes me but I don't know if she likes me as much as I like her."

"Won't ever know unless you try." Ford says, getting up from the dress to go pour himself some tea and offers a cup to his nephew. "She's here right now, isn't she?" 

"She's staying a night, along with her cousin."

"Isn't that the boy Mabel likes?" Stan asks with a groan. "Might want to have Will keep an eye on all these teens tonight, Ford."

"I will." His twin says with a amused chuckle.

"We wouldn't do anything you wouldn't wish us to do, don't you trust me?" 

"We trust you, just not your sister." Stan laughs, patting his back. "Now head back to your friends, I believe your diner is getting cold."

Dipper turns when he hears the door opening and sees Will, bowing for him and motions for him to follow him. 

"I'll walk you back, Sir."


	12. Chapter 12

Gideon tosses and turns in the bed, resorts to just staring up at the high ceiling. He's always had trouble at falling asleep at other people's places and to make matters worse, it's Mabel's house. The girl who's been chasing and tormenting him for years, though she's been...doing better at not driving him crazy and for what counts, the girl has shown she deeply cares for him but that doesn't help the sudden insomnia that's been keeping him awake. 

Why does this girl have to care for him so much? Any man would have to consider himself extremely lucky for Mabel to like him and he's not exactly a catch, he's just Gideon; boring, bland and simple. What makes him so special to have someone like her so interested in him? But this was something Gideon has found himself asking himself for years but could never understand. Mabel was so famous for her and her brother's magic, loved and adored by everyone who came across them and he wasn't, he was just a nobody raised in a small town. 

It didn't make sense for someone like Mabel to love someone like him, he was a nobody but she did and she loves everything about him, even his flaws and quirks. She was a bit spooked when she witness him have a seizure for the first time but knowing the girl's stubbornness, Mabel wasn't going to be scared away and would try harder to support him the next time it happens. 

That's what makes this so conflicting; the girl gives him such emotional whiplash, he doesn't know what to think about her and that's what scares him the most. Mabel's crazy, terrifying and intimidating but she does truly love him and would do anything within her power just for him. 

It didn't make any sense, he wasn't anyone special. 

Gideon glances over towards his sleeping cousin and bites the inside of his cheek, even Pacifica was someone worth going after. He didn't blame Dipper for liking her, what's not to like about her? She was funny, goofy and always seem to know how to put a smile on someone's face. All he knew how to do was overthink things and worry himself into a panic attack, he was just a constant problem that Mabel didn't seem to mind it at all. 

She even plan an entire event for him, it was a awareness charity but he knows Mabel did it mainly for him, wanting him to know that she want to support him and it makes him feel...funny, a feeling he could really explain in his chest and makes his heart beat faster. 

Perhaps Mabel bewitched him, that would make much more sense but he didn't feel any magic about this feeling, at least not the kind that came from the stone on her headband when she's used it on him before. No, this was different and he couldn't explain it. 

Gideon looks at the clock and sees its nearly eleven o'clock at night and figures he wasn't getting any sleep tonight so he gets out of bed, perhaps a glass of water would help. The white hair boy pokes his head outside the bedroom door and glances down the dark ominous hallway, he knows where the kitchen was but was starting to get second thoughts by how creepy this house was at night. He steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind him and leans closely to the door, peering down towards the kitchen but notices there was a flicker of light coming from the living room.

With some curiosity, he wonders in that direction to see who would be up this late and stops in the doorframe, surprised to see the very person who has held his thoughts captive these past few hours. Mabel was sitting on the love-seat, her legs drawn up on the cushions with her as she prop her head up as she read from her book.

Gideon decides to not bother her and turns to head towards the kitchen but the floorboards creak under his weight and gives him away, his shoulders tense up and mentally lectures himself.

"Gideon?" He hears Mabel say and the sound of her setting the book down. "What are you doing up? I thought you and your cousin went to bed hours ago." 

"Um..." Gideon turns around to meet her blue eyes and rubs the back of his neck nervously, looking everywhere but her now. "I couldn't sleep and was just wanting to get a glass of water."

"Pacifica did mention you had trouble staying at someone else's house." Mabel sets her legs back down and pats the cushion beside herself, wanting him to sit beside her. Gideon slowly makes his way over to her and takes a sit, his hands sitting in his lap and stares down at the floor. "I'll have Will bring you some water."

Mabel glances up to the blue hair butler who was silently sitting in the counter, Gideon hadn't even noticed him there until Mabel pointed him out and watches him stand up to go fetch the drink. 

"What are ya doing up this late?" Gideon asks, bringing himself to look up at her and sees her give him a small smile in return. 

"I sometimes have trouble sleeping so I come here to read until I get tired and with the charity tomorrow, I'm just a little nervous."

"Yer nervous?" Gideon asks, tilting his head to the side with slight confusion. "What do ya have to be nervous about? Ya normally do great durning yer shows, I'm sure tomorrow won't be different."

"It's not my skills or my ability to perform I'm nervous about." She replies softly, looking away from him and rubbing her thumbs together. Gideon tries to connect the dots but he couldn't tell with this girl, she was just so confusing sometimes.

"Then what?" 

"I'm afraid you won't like it." Mabel looks up at him again, he could see the slight anxiety on her face and again, he wonders why the girl cares so much about his approval. "You'll watch it, won't you?"

"Of course I'll watch it." He nods and leans back against the couch. "But...I don't understand why ya would care about my opinion for it, I'm not really special or-"

"Oh hush, Pines." Mabel nudges his shoulder with hers with a firm glare before leaning away. "You're very special to me."

"I'm just another awkward, small town kid, there's tons of others just like me." Gideon shrugs, closing his eyes as tiredness made the ache. "Ya could have any boy in this town wrapped around your finger but it's me ya like and I don't understand why."

Gideon doesn't hear her reply so he glances up at her to see Mabel smiling smugly back at him.

"I could have anyone I like in this town but I don't want just anyone, I want you because you make it a challenge. At least, that's how it started..." Mabel leans against the couch with him and turns her head towards him, their eyes meet. "The more I followed you around, the more I learned about you, your hobbies, things you didn't like, things you did like...I wanted to learn more about you but no matter how much I tried to get close to you..."

"Ya became obsessed." 

"I did, Dipper told me that too but I didn't care, I just wanted to be close to you but...all that did was scare you off." Mabel lets out a bitter laugh as the girl toyed with her bracelets, she sighs and glances down at them. "Then I heard you and Pacifica were hanging out with my brother in town, I became extremely jealous. How was it you were more comfortable with being around my brother than you were around me? I asked myself even though I already knew the answer, I know you don't exactly trust him the same way your cousin does but my brother doesn't smother you the way I do."

"Mabel-"

"So I started giving you space like Dipper suggested I do; when I saw you in town, I kept my distance and started leaving you along more even though I really wanted to be close to you." Mabel turns towards him on the couch, keeping her hands to herself and smiles at him warmly, not a hint of her usual craziness on her face. Gideon finds himself gulping, unable to break the gaze and notices how her own gaze dropping down to his mouth, his heart thumps quickly in his chest. "I'm glad you trust me enough to stay a night, Gideon."

"Mabel-I..."

"Here you both are." Will enters in the room again and sets two cups on the table in front of them, standing back up with a soft smile. Mabel's attention leaves Gideon and picks up a cup of her own, thanking the butler before offering Gideon the other.

"You might want to get some sleep soon; tomorrow is going to be awfully busy but if you can't, you're more than welcome to keep me company." There's a flirting undertone of her words, a hint in her smile and Gideon feels his ears turning red along with his cheeks. Mabel giggles to herself when she sees him flushing and takes a sip from her glass, her blue eyes noticing Will still watching them from the counter of her eyes. "William, I'm sure Grunkle Stanford would appreciate your assistance."

"Yes...Goodnight, you two." He smiles and turns away quickly from them, leaving them along in the sitting room. Being alone with Mabel puts Gideon on edge and glances at her, she watching the other leaving before turning her attention back to him.

"Is yer brother still up?" Gideon asks, taking a drink of the glass. Mabel shakes her shoulders and sets her cup down before picking her book again to read where she left off. 

"If he is, he probably up in his room or with Grunkle Ford in his study." She replies, flipping the page and steals a glance at the boy again, she smiles. "No need to worry, darling. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I...didn't say ya were going to."

"I can tell by the nervousness on your face that you're uncomfortable with being left alone with me." Mabel snaps her book closed, making the boy jump from the loud sound and she sets it down on the table. "Unless there's something you're wanting me to do and it has you shaken..."

"What...?" Gideon didn't know why he was so embarrassed but he can't seem to keep eye contact with her, he fiddled with his own cup with the feeling of eyes on him. "I don't know what yer referring to, Mabel."

"Silly boy, you amused me to no end." He hears her say, feeling her lift her feet up onto the couch and behind his back so she could lay down. Mabel yawns tiredly and relaxes against the cushions, stretching her arms above her head; she looks tired.

"Ya should get some sleep tonight so yer well rested for yer show tomorrow." Gideon tells and feels her shift onto her side, fingers lingering onto his arm.

"You too, my little Gideon." She smiles when he gets flustered by the name and lets her fingers brush against his arm, surprised he hasn't pull it away from her touch yet. "I'm probably going to head to bed soon myself, you can feel free to join me if you like."

That last part was just her teasing but it was worth the blush spreading across his face.

"I-I think I should head back, don't want Pacifica wondering where I ran off too." Gideon finishes his glass and stands up to leave, feeling Mabel's amused eyes on his back. "See you in the morning."

"Night, my lil' Gideon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like Gideon is having some conflicting emotions


	13. Chapter 13

Mabel stares at her reflection in the mirror as Will brushes her hair back in neatly made bun while applying the other hair accessories, she can feel her heart up in her throat and nerves running thin. This is the first time she's been nervous since her first performance, though it wasn't the performance that has the girl on edge; it was the fact that her precious Gideon willing to sit through another one of their shows. The boy hasn't been to see one of her performances since they first met, everything went so wrong that one time, he hasn't been back to one ever since and it has her so nervous. 

What if something goes wrong and he never wants to see her again?

Mabel bites her bottom lip and her hands curl up tightly in her lap, she was so focus on her thoughts, she hadn't even notice that Will was watching her intently in the reflection of the mirror. The demon finishes putting her last but most important accessory on; her hairband with the magical gem and steps away once she was done to bring her out of her thoughts.

"What do you think, Miss?" Will rubs his hands nervously together as Mabel turn her head back and forth to see herself in the mirror.

"Looks fine." She says, pushing her chair from the mirror and gets up, smoothing out her dress. "Is my brother ready?"

"I haven't checked on him yet but he should be finishing up by now." He replies as she walks past him towards the door. "But I believe he's talking...with that girl."

Mabel doesn't miss the sound of distaste in the demon's tone and turns on her heel to raise a brow at him.

"You mean the girl he likes? Pacifica?" She asks with a teasing tone, knowing how close Will is towards her brother. "I hear he's going to be asking her out soon. Isn't it exciting?"

"..." Will frowns, twiddling his thumbs as he stares at the ground and this causes Mabel to grin.

"William....Are you...jealous?" She asks, turning her head to the side to see his eye. The demon makes eye contact with her for only a moment before turning his head away to look towards the door, his cheeks turning pink. "You are, aren't you?"

"I'm not, I only want what's best for you and your brother." Will says, tugging at his sleeves nervously. "Neither of those two are good enough for either of you, it saddens me to see you two waste your time with the likes of them."

"Us both?" Her eyes narrow dangerous at the demon and Mabel turns her head to the side. "I hope you aren't referring to who I think you are, William. Insult Pacifica all you want but don't you dare talk about my lil' Gideon that way, specially in front of me if you know what's good for you." 

"...Understood, miss." He says softly as Mabel leaves the room, feeling him trailing behind her; probably sulking. The demon never did like it when she got onto him, mostly because she would overreact and lash out at him but Mabel's gotten better since she's gotten older, she hasn't hit Will for a while now, even if she got pissed with him. 

She sees both Dipper and Pacifica talking in the hallway towards his dressing room and wonders if she should tell her brother about the comment Will made towards the other girl but decides it could wait until after the show, she didn't need him in a mood before it even started.

"I'm glad you're ready, the show is about to start." Mabel says with a little bounce in her step and takes Dipper by his hand, the boy turns his attention from the blonde to her. "Have you seen Gideon?"

"Oh, um...Gideon went out already to get a seat closest to the front." Pacifica speaks up and her words makes the psychic perk up quite a bit.

"He didn't need to do that, you both have reserve seating." Mabel explains but suddenly feel self conscious, worrying that maybe he already knew that but didn't want to be here to avoid her. The girl chews on her bottom lip nervously and Dipper seems to pick up on this rather quickly so he sets his hand on her shoulder. 

"He wanted to give us a moment, Mabel. Don't over think it." Dipper reassures her, making Pacifica's face heat up the moment he tells her but his words comfort his sister and she lets out a sigh. Dipper looks away from Mabel to their servant and raises a brow at the demon. "Why are you so pouty, Will?"

"I had to get onto him earlier, he was being a bit of a brat in my dressing room." Mabel answers quickly, wanting to change the subject until after the show. "We'll talk about it later, brother. Let's not worry about him right now; we have a show to do, aren't you excited?"

"I guess, it's not going to really be any different than any other show we do." He replies in a slight bored tone, shrugging his shoulders but watches the demon from the corner of his eyes and notices he's tense before looking back towards his sister. "At least, I didn't practice any new routine before today."

"I know but after the show, there's going to be a dance." Mabel smiles widely so she covers her flush cheeks with her hands and smiles into them. "Isn't that going to be something, do you think Gideon would dance all night with me if I asked?"

"Probably." Pacifica answers before Dipper could and this makes Mabel perk up, she glances at the blonde with her mouth slightly open so the other girl shrugs. "What? He probably would as long as you go slow with him and kept your...eccentric side at a medium so you didn't make him uncomfortable."

Mabel can't help but to smile again and she's so excited, she hugs herself tightly. Gideon...wouldn't mind to dance with her? Something she's always dreamed about but never thought would happen because the boy used to be terrified of her? This night is a dream come true!

"Just ask him after the show, it should be getting ready to start soon." Dipper adds, slipping his arm around his sister's shoulders and glances back at the other girl. "We have to go get ready so could you go head and find a seat next to Gideon?"

"Oh...a-alright." Pacifica nods so Dipper gives her a small smile, causing her to return one of her own, along with a slight blush but she quickly snaps out of it and waves them both off in her normal perky attitude before rushing off to go find her cousin.

"You have that girl absolutely smitten with you, brother." Mabel comments, playfully elbowing him in the elbow. "I'm a little jealous, I wish Gideon felt that way towards me."

"Nonsense, the boy does like you." Dipper pulls away to lean against a wooden beam with his arms crossed, glancing towards Will again but the demon remains quiet with his arms to his sides, behaving. "He's just more skittish than Pacifica is; you've just got to be slow with him or else, like Pacifica said, you'll making him uncomfortable and scare him off."

"So..." Mabel gets into her brother's space and playfully teases him, tilting her head with a knowing grin. "Are you going to ask her to dance with you after the show, I'm sure all our adoring fans would love to see that. It would be a great way to announce you've got a new girlfriend."

"I didn't even ask her to be my girlfriend." Dipper replies, looking away from her but Mabel knew he was hiding the pink on his cheeks. "I was going to ask her after the show."

"Awe, that's...so sweet." She lets out a sigh and wonders if Gideon would ever ask her to be his girlfriend or would it have to be her to ask him to be her boyfriend, the boy was skittish but surely he could manage to ask her out, right? "You'll surely make the front page tonight."

"Like that's any concern to me." Dipper leans off the beam and motions for her to follow him. "Now come on, the show is about to start."


	14. Chapter 14

The show starts off how it normally did, the usual introductions and to explain what the cause was for, informing that guest can donate to the charities that were present at the event then the twins came out on stage to preform and it was anything but disappointing. The two had everyone on the edge of their seats, in awe and suspense; even Gideon and Pacifica, who knew most of the secrets behind their tricks. 

Mabel could feel Gideon's eyes following her as she moved around the stage and it gave her goosebumps, the looks of wonder in his eyes as she perform has her heart fluttering in her chest and urges her to do her very best. She wonders if the same goes to Dipper, who seems to be working very hard in his performance and smiles giddily to herself.

His dear brother was so smitten, it's adorable.

The girl finishes her trick flawlessly and lets her own eyes glance towards the white hair boy again, giving him a confident smile that has him turning pink in the cheeks. Gideon shrinks in his seat and from what she could see, Pacifica was teasing him about it. The show went on and the two eventually came to the closing ceremony, bowing for their audience and heads towards the back of the stage.

"So are you going to ask her to dance with you, bro-bro?" Mabel asks as soon as they're both behind the curtain, a smug little smile on her lips when she sees him roll his eyes at her and turn away. 

"I don't see why you need to be so caught up in my affairs, Mabel." Dipper complains though he really didn't mind it, he knows his sister is a hopeless romantic and knows she just want to help. "I'll ask her in a few moments and while I'm at it, you should talk to Gideon and ask him to dance too."

Mabel lifts a brow at her brother.

"He's been watching you the entire time like he was entranced by your performance, I think he's starting to warm up to you." Dipper says as Will came up to them to offer them something to drink. "Oh, by the way...did you ever return that boy's towel like I said?"

Mabel nearly choke on her tea and clears her throat nervously, avoiding Dipper's eyes. 

"Ah...I think I heard Pacifica calling for you, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting, Dipper." Mabel gives him her best false smile. "It's consider rude."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Dipper sets his cup of tea back onto the tray and pats Will's shoulder as he turns to leave, the demon turns to watches the boy leave with a soft frown on his face. Mabel feels the urge to tease the demon about it but reframed, maybe it wasn't best to mock a demon over his feelings. Instead she finished off her tea and places the cup back onto the tray, Will was now staring down at it with a pout.

"I think Grunkle Ford would like some tea, don't you?" She offers, thinking maybe it would get the demon's mind off of things and was really confused why Will was so distraught over Dipper, he's never shown any feelings towards her brother other than being a faithful servant. At first Will doesn't response and when he does, he just gives her a little nod and turns away to leave. 

It was pitiful actually and she almost feels sorry for him.

"There you are, Mabel." Mabel perks up when she hears this voice and looks over her shoulder to see the one person she last expect to see, Gideon waves at her shyly. "I...We were wondering what you were up to."

"I was just freshening up." She smiles fondly, noticing how bashful the other was acting towards her and turns around to face him, holding her hands together out of habit to keep from wanting to touch him. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was wonderful as usual!" The boy smiles, he seems to perk up but quickly is embarrassed by his sudden change in volume and scratches his cheek nervously; he's so cute. Mabel laughs softly to herself and it seems to ease the other's anxieties and he starts laughing along with her. "Um, I was wonder....though, I mean you don't have to, though I assume you would want to..."

Mabel opens her eyes to see that he was blushing, this has her raising her eyebrow but has a feeling she knows where this is going, so slowly, she reaches out and takes his hand into hers and waits for him to finish his sentence. 

"Would you like to dance with me, I-I'm not a very good dancer but maybe just for a little bit." Mabel's smile widens and the girl nods eagerly, she wouldn't mind if he was a terrible dancer, she would love every moment spent closer to him, even if the boy steps on her toes.

Mabel's smile falters though when she feels a sudden chill run through her, her body shivers and turns to see Will staring at them, what frighten her was he didn't have his usual pitiful expression on his face, no, it was angry and his stare chilled her to the bone. 

"Will?" Mabel hesitantly asks, Gideon turns to see what's spooked the normally brave girl and sees the butler, this confuses him. Why would she suddenly be afraid of their butler? Will just looks away from them, muttering something under his breath and Mabel feels like something is suddenly lifted off her chest, she could finally breath comfortably again. He's...never done that, never intimidated her before and he actually scared her for the first time since she met the demon; she needs to find Grunkle Ford.

"What's wrong?" Gideon asks, the boy was confused and has every right to be. Neither him or Pacifica knew about Will's true nature and she didn't want them to, at least not yet.

"Nothing, Gideon." She decides not to use the usual pet name and turns to Gideon, she can see the worry on his face. "Lets just go join the others."

Mabel quickly takes the boy by his hand and leads him out of the tent, feeling Will's eye on them the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

Mabel quickly finds her brother talking with Pacifica close by and rushes up towards him, Gideon's hand still in hers as she lead him behind her; Dipper notices this and gives his sister a questionable stare.

"Mabel, you can't just drag people around-" Mabel holds a finger up to her mouth and it was enough to silence him, he raises a brow in confusion. 

"There's something up with Will, just now he-"

"Miss Mabel!" Mabel pauses when she hears him call for her, they all turn to see Will rushing up towards them. Seeing that his sister took a step back for whatever reason, Dipper decides to have her stand behind him and figure out whatever's going on; Will stops a few feet away and he looks concern and looks at Mabel. "I'm sorry, I was out of line-"

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asks, wondering what Will could have done to upset his sister to the point where she's hiding from him. "What did you do?"

Gideon glances at Pacifica and sees that she's already glancing at him too with a look, one that told him she knew something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I let my emotions get the better of me and I frighten her, I didn't mean to. I swear, I would never want to make either of you afraid of me, I adore you both dearly." Will rambles, running his hand through his hair and looking everywhere but at them. Dipper frowns, realizing Will had scared his sister in some way and even if it was by accident, it was uncalled for and would have to be dealt with. 

"I want you to go find Stanford and I want you tell him what you done, it will be dealt with later back at the mansion, understand?" He tells the other firmly, his voice serious as much as it was dangerous. Nobody messes with his twin sister and gets away with it, he would end someone first before that happen. Will trembles as he was being lectured and nods a little too quickly, glancing at Mabel with a guiltily expression before rushing off to find their great uncle.

Once Will was out of sight, Dipper turns to face his sister and the serious look on his face seem to just melt away and sets his hands on her shoulders and turns his head to take in her face, she was still a little shaken. 

"Are you okay, what did he do?" Pacifica asks, looking between Mabel and Gideon. He was there, he must have saw the guy do something to her. "Gideon?"

"I didn't see him do anything, he was just staring at us." Gideon admits, this gets Dipper attention and he turns back to his sister, asking what he did quietly. Mabel finally meets his eyes and quietly respond so only he could only hear.

He used his powers on her.

Dipper clenches his teeth in anger but lets out a deep breath and hugs his sister tightly, wanting to help ease her worries. 

"Why don't you and Gideon go dance, I'm sure that'll make you feel better." Dipper says, his eyes flicking over to Gideon and the white hair boy pats Mabel's back; The girl pulls away from her brother and nods. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Grunkle Stanford will have it handled." She gets herself to smile again and takes this chance to loop her arm around Gideon's, feeling him so close has her feeling confident again. Gideon leads her away to go dance and already the crowd was watching them, Dipper is sure they'll all make the paper the next morning.

"What...did he do?" Dipper hears Pacifica ask and turns to her but before he has the chance to talk, she continues. "Does he have powers like you and Mabel, did he try to hurt her?"

"Don't worry about it, it'll be handled." Dipper tries to change the subject by asking her to dance but the blonde was persisted and wouldn't let it go.

"Does your butler have powers too?" She asks again and notices Dipper avoiding her gaze, this confirms her suspicion. "He does, doesn't he?"

"He normally doesn't use them without permission, definitely not against me or my sister." Dipper replies honestly, no point of keeping it from her since she already figured most of it out. "I have no idea why he wouldn't act out like this, he's...normally obedient."

"You speak of him as if he were a dog." This makes the girl frown and furrow her brows in question, Dipper shakes his head.

"It's nothing like that, he's our butler and my friend." Dipper explains as he rubs the side of his temple, wondering how to brighten the conversation. "I'll talk to him later about it, I'm sure I can get it straighten out."

"You promise?" He hears her ask, so he nods to reassure her and offers the girl his arm. 

"Yeah, I promise. It'll be fine." Pacifica gives him last questioning glance before looping her arm around his and lets out a sigh. 

"Is there anyone in your family that isn't magical?" The tone in her voice is playful so the tension in his chest lightens and he returns it with a tender smile.

"No, I suppose there's not." He leads her towards the others who were awkwardly dancing slowly due to Gideon never dancing before but Mabel was patient and walk him through a simple step by step motion. He hears Mabel mention teaching him and when the other considers it, Dipper can practically hear the other internally swooning when he sees his sister's bright smile.

Dipper turns his attention back to his date who was watching the other two dance together as well and sees a soft smile form on her lips with Gideon nervously apologizes for stepping on Mabel's foot, maybe she's happy for Gideon for finally becoming comfortable enough to be around her or because Mabel has calmed down enough for him to be comfortable around, he didn't know.

"Care to dance with me for a short while? I won't mind if you step on my toes." Dipper says, getting her attention again, Pacifica turns back to face and raises a brow. 

"Who says I'll be stepping on your toes?" The girl chuckles and slowly takes his hands into her, the motion was hesitant and nervous but it doesn't reach her face, she looks confident. Dipper smiles and decide this moment was as good as any.

"Pacifica, would you like to be my girlfriend?" All the confidence in her expression drops as well as her lips parting in surprise, at first he worries about rejection but her entire face lights up and suddenly her arms around his waist in a tight hug; With light laughter, she replies with a yes and looks up at him, her expression warms him. 

And just like that, all attention was on them which was expected but it didn't bother them as the four danced.

Little did they know, Will was watching them as well with teary eye and frown on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and theories are appreciated!


End file.
